Lunar Blaze
by DarkDragonGirl4
Summary: Darkness has been traveling around in search of a new guild. She eventually finds the up and coming guild Lunar Blaze. What she doesn't know is how much her life is gonna change.This was originally Midnight Moon but I decided to change it.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Darkness(Dark) has been traveling for 3 years after leaving her old guild Thorn Blade. When her guild found out she was a dragonslayer the tried to use her powers for bad things. Dark had wanted to keep her dragonslayer magic a secret because she didn't want to be treated differently or have her magic be used for bad things. This caused her to leave and search for a guild that had people that are kind and treat each other with respect. Dark eventually heard of Lunar Blaze, an up and coming guild that is kind to their friends. So she heads to the guild after her 3 years of traveling and looking for a guild (making her 17). She hopes she will make new friends and hopefully form a team. What she doesn't know is that her life will change when she meets Asher(Ash).

I need OCs check out next chapter for more info!


	2. Characters

Characters

Name: Asher Cross

Age/ birth: date 19/ march 5

Power bone dragon slayer

Location/color: stamp black on right arm about where Natsu's is

Appearance

Hair - black short & spiky. Has bangs that go to the right and tend to get in his eyes

Eyes - yellow

Body - pale, muscular but not bulging, 6 ft 8

Clothes

- a black hooded jacket that is left open

- dark gray shirt

- dark gray fingerless gloves that end at the wrist

- faded black pants

- black combat boots

- dark gray belt

Personality

Quiet, loner, he likes to keep to himself because he's afraid he will hurt someone or someone will hurt him. He's very protective eventually and he can get angry when provoked. He loves his guild despite the fact he barely talks to them. He is afraid of himself and what's happening to him.

History

He can't remember before but he can after he met the bone dragon sometimes known as the death dragon. The dragon is called Kemik(bone in Turkish cause I'm just that awesome). After his dragon disappeared (when he was 10)he was taken in by this kind family but they betrayed him. He had also fallen in love with the daughter but she also betrayed him. He had been with that family for 4 years when he left them and decided to join a guild. He went to Lunar Blaze and joined. Ash usually kept to himself. Everyday though he seems to be losing control of his powers and its scaring him and something strange is happening to him.

Name: Darkness(Dark) Valiant

Age/birthday: 17/September 21

Power: energy dragon slayer(dragon king) but she keeps it hidden by being a requip Mage and she also has some healing magic

Location/ color: of stamp silver right side of neck

Appearance

Hair- brown(white you will see what I mean eventually) goes to about her breasts, straight and has side bangs that go across her forehead to the left

Eyes- green( red just like with hair)

Body average color, 5 ft2, skinny but muscular & has curves, b cup,

Clothes

- black fingerless gloves that go to mid bicep and have buckles on them that are silver

- shoes very similar to gloves but stop an inch b4 her knees

- black short shorts

- white wrapping with a black bandeau and a closed gray vest with a bunch of pockets and black furred hood

- 2 belts white outlined in black

Personality

She is a bit laid back at times but can become serious. She fights seriously but holds back her powers usually. She will only half ass when she gets in a cocky mood. It takes a lot to anger her and when she does its scary & your most likely screwed. She is very shy around new people and boys she 'likes'. She believes people are very judgmental so she is afraid to show her powers.

History

She doesn't remember anything before she met her dragon, the dragon king acnoligia. The dragon king soon disappears (8 years old) and (she is 12)she moves to this guild after a few years alone on the woods but here they are all mean and selfish she tried to put up with them for 2 years. She used her dragonslayer magic during a fight one day to save someone. When they found she was a dragon slayer they tried to use her power but she left the guild. She decides to travel around the country looking for the right guild and she eventually hears of Lunar Blaze (age 17).

I want some OC characters so plzzzz submit and may add them to the story! If I decide I like an idea but don't like something about them say their personality or I just want to change it to fit along with the story I might do that. I haven't started writing any of the story yet cause I need some OC so there is a good chance your OC could become a major character. I will except PM and normal messages for all those who don't have an account or are to lazy to PM.

Name

Age

Color and location of guild mark

Magic

Appearance

Personality

History

Guild mark appearance 2 crescent moons one big one and a smaller one on the inside opening to the right and a fire circle surrounding it.


	3. Chapter 1

Dark's POV

I had finally reached it! I'm in the town of Fareloom where the guild Lunar Blaze is. Why I was looking for this guild you ask? Well... I wanted to join Fairy Tail but, they where a bit to crazy for my taste plus the incident with my master and their guild. My master Acnoligia kinda attacked them but! It wasn't his fault. He was being controlled. I know about his past of being a mage and then going crazy but, he had changed. He regretted his past and wanted to change. Sadly though like most dragons he disappeared. He told me why though. For him he was starting to be consumed by darkness. So he left so he would never hurt me or anyone else. I heard about the powerful mage from Fairy Tail trying to beat him and what Acnoligia did to the mage but, I know he didn't do it on purpose. Anyway I'm really off topic. So why I wanted to join this guild well, I heard it was an up and coming one and that they have a good reputation. So why not give it a try.

I started to walk into town and realized how the heck do I even get to this guild. I started asking around and somehow I made after a few wrong turns. The guild was about an average size building and was nothing fancy but, not in bad shape. I looked up and found the guild logo on the building. Two moons, one large and the other small and inside the larger surrounded by a flaming circle. I started to open the door when someone rushed passed me and went inside first. I continued to walk inside and found a girl in front of me. From what I could see she had long black hair that reached her back, but it was held in a high pony tail. She war wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt, a green skirt and blue boots. I would say her height was about 5 foot 3.

"I would like to..." she started saying but stopped. She then brought up her arm and pointed at this guy who was sitting at a bar. He had jet- black hair with white highlights, with one fiery red eye and one icy blue one. He was wearing a black trench coat with white outlines, black fingerless gloves, white pants with red flame marks on them, white shoes with red flame marks on the sides and a black cowboy hat. He was also pretty pale. The guy then stood up and you tell he had a pretty average body, but he was tall. He was probably about 6 foot 8. His facial expression changed from neutral to shocked and surprised.

"You!" The girl said while still pointing at him. "I challenge you to a fight Shadow!" She screamed. I guess his name was Shadow then. His face turned into a slight frown and he shook his head. The next thing I knew the girl was charging him with a sword in her hand. In his right hand a large scythe formed and he blocked her attack. She then immediately jumped back and charged again.

"Awesome a fight!" someone screamed. When I turned to see where the voice came from I saw it was from a another guy. He had short blond hair with a long pony tail at the bottom of the back of his head that reaches his mid lower back. His eyes were brown eyes and he gad a muscular thats a bit bulgy. He is tan and looks about 6 foot 2. He is wearing a brown leather vest with a white shirt underneath, brown leather gloves, dark green cargo pants, brown sandals and a light green stud earring in his right ear. He then jumped in the fight that seemed to pretty tense.

"Don't forget me!" another voice yelled. This time it was a girl with pink eyes and blue hair that is in a bob haircut with side bangs. She's wearing

a pink tank top that stops above her belly button, denim short shorts and brown sandals. She had a slim figure with little curves and very small breasts, but she was about 5 foot 8 so she was somewhat tall for a girl. Her guild mark was in light blue on her right hip.

The boy then sent giant rocks at Shadow and the girl sent golden bubbles at the girl which seemed to actual be powerful. The fight between the four kept on going for a good 2 minutes.

"Would you guys stop fighting! I have a major headache and if you don't stop I'm seriously going to hurt someone!" a girl yelled. I looked and saw she also had long black hair, but kept it down. Her eyes were white and she had a slim figure. She wore a baggy sleeveless Jacket with a white tank-top and a blue mini skirt and black tights underneath with white tight, high boots. She had a guild mark in green on her upper left leg. The blond boy and blue haired girl hugged each other in fear. Shadow stopped and simply stared at her with an emotionless face, but you could see he was scared because of his eyes and the fact his body was shaking ever so slightly. The other black girl held a scared look on her face, but that quickly changed when she looked back at Shadow. She had a determined look now and was about to launch another attack till someone put a hand on her shoulder. The hand belonged to a beautiful women who had long blond hair that reaches her butt and bangs that go down and cover her forehead. Her eyes were a light purple. She wore a blue sundress, light brown gladiator sandals and a silver moon necklace. She was tan, curvy and probably had c or d cup breasts. On her left breast was the guild mark in yellow.

"Now I think we've done enough fight ok?" she asked the girl. The girl simply nodded, stood up straight and made her sword disappear. "My name is Lily Marie Goldflower but, you could call me Lily. What's your name sweety?" she continued.

"Lunar Soul, but I prefer Luna," the girl replied.

"Well before you attacked Shadow it seemed you were about to ask if you can join the guild. Is that true?" Lily asked. The girl nodded. "Well then this is wonderful! Follow me and we will get you set up," she started to walk towards a set if stairs, but stopped and turned around. "Are you coming too or are you here for another reason?" She asked me. Everyone's attention was then turned toward me and a few people jumped. I guess no one noticed me since there was a fight going on. That and I guess cloaks that cover your entire body and a hood that blocks out most of your face isn't very noticeable.

Anyway I nodded and started following her. All eyes were on me and I could feel my cheeks heat him with embarrassment. Luna and I went upstairs and followed Lily into a separate room.

"Well, it seems we will be having two new members joining the guild. What a wonderful day indeed. Now I would like to know your name and both of you need to fill out these ID cards," she said.

"My name is Darkness Valiant, but you may call me dark," I told her. I then filled out the card and handed back to her.

"You seemed pretty familiar with Shadow. Have you met him before?" She asked Luna.

"Yep. He helped me when I was attacking some monsters who were attacking this town and then him and I partnered up for about a month and went our separate ways after," she explained.

"Wonderful. At least you know somebody here. Maybe you two will start going out and get married and have lots of babies!" she said with excitement.

"No! No! No! I only see him as a rival nothing else!" she shouted.

"Oh...okay, she said with a smile and a slight evil glint in her eyes. "Now where would you like your guild marks and what color?" she asked.

"Dark blue on my right thigh," Luna replied.

"Silver on the right side of my neck," I told her. She stamped Luna then turned to me. i took of my hood and showed her my neck. The stamp was then placed on my neck and she put it away. "May I tell you something in private before you introduce us?" I asked.

"Yes. Could you wait outside the door for a second please?" asked Luna. Luna nodded and went out the door. "Now what do you need to tell me?"

"I'm a dragonslayer," I told her. "But.. I'm the apocalypse dragonslayer, which means Acnoligia was my master," I confessed. I was planning on keeping it a secret, but something told me I could trust her.

"I see," she said calmly.

"The thing is though at my last guild they tried to use my power for bad things so I'm afraid to use it in front of people and I would prefer if it was kept a secret. Which us why I use requip magic usually. I would understand if you decided you didn't want me in your guild," I told her.

"I understand child I don't mind you being in my guild. I'm actually very happy that more people are starting to join. And don't worry. Your secret is safe with me," she said with a kind smile. "Oh just so you know your not the only dragonslayer in the guild," Lily informed me. "You'll meet him soon. He's on a mission at the moment. Now lets go introduce you," she said. I followed her out the door after putting my hood back up and then walked over to the railing on the second floor. I stood to her left and Luna to her right.

"I would like to announce two new members!" Lily shouted. Everyone turned there attention to us. " This is Lunar Soul and the other is Darkness Valiant. Please make them feel welcome!" Luna and I both then walked down stairs.

"My name is Luke Steel! My age is 18. I love to fight and I'm actually Lily's nephew," the blond boy said.

"I'm Kari Summer. I'm 17 and I also love to fight!" she said as she grabbed both our hands and shook them one at a time.

"The names Silvia Sollemnia. I'm 18 and I would prefer if you guys don't piss me off. I hope we can be good friends," she said with a smile. "That's Shadow Heart as some of you already know. He's 19," she informed us while pointing over her shoulder at the bar. He gave me nod, but just looked at Luna and turned his attention back to his drink. I could see Luna out of the corner of my eye about to blow a fuss, but before she could the guild door opened. In came another guy. He had a slight build, was pale and was about 6 foot 8 or so. His hair was black short and spiky. He also had bangs that go to the right and looked as if they covered his eyes a lot. His eyes were a brilliant yellow. He wore a black hooded jacket that was left open, a dark gray shirt,

dark gray fingerless gloves that end at the wrist, faded black pants, black combat boots and a dark gray belt. Basically though in my opinion he was hot and had the bad boy look. I couldn't help, but only stare at him as he stared back.

* * *

Thank you for those who sent OCs and also thank you to any who read this.

I still need more OCs so please send some!

And please R&R!


End file.
